The demand for enhanced performance and functionality of integrated circuit components continues to increase design and fabrication complexity. An integrated circuit package can have increased flexibility and functionality within the same footprint by stacking multiple dice on top of each other. However, if the dice to be stacked are high frequency active dice, there could be thermal management issues.